Anime Rebirth Goes Crazy
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: If you value your sanity, you will NOT read this, you've been warned


**Hi all, I've lost my mind, and this is the result…….**

**Anime Rebirth Goes Crazy**

**By Me**

**Part 1**

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, the birds are singing, the children are playing, oh yes, everything was okay in the world.

But what's this, A youma is attacking downtown, oh there is only one group of warriors that can stop it, and they are……

**THE THREE BONKURAS!!!!!!!**

"SAY WHAT?" The three azu-girls said in unison.

"This is where you usually put Sailor Moon." Kagura complained.

"Yeah, we don't got no stinking powers." Agreed Tomo.

"I've got the power of my mind." Osaka said as she gave her classic stare, which freaked everyone out, including the Youma.

Ah yes it was a showdown of the ages, who would win…..

(The Youma blasts the three Bonkuras across Tokyo)

"AIEEEEEEEE!!!!" The three of them said in unison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another part of town. Three traveling ninjas were busy studying their surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" Asked Naruto.

Sakura was also confused by the situation. "And what are those strange things with wheels?" she asked.

Sasuke just clenched his fists. "Whenever I find out whoever is responsible for this, I'll may them pay." she said in a angry tone.

"I''M NOT A SHE, WATCH THE TYPOS!!!!!" Saskue said in a girly voice.

"This is not happening." Saskue thought.

It was then that two young men and a girl came up to them.

"I'm telling you Kazuki, you could be the best dōjinshi author ever if you put your mind to it." A girl in glasses said.

"I don't know Yuu, I can tell Mizuki isn't really to keen on the idea of me becoming a dōjinshi author." Kazuki responded.

Suddenly the young man with green hair and wearing glasses with orange lenses stood in front of them. "MY BROTHER!!!!!" He yelled as he pointed at Kazuki "REMEMBER THE QUEST FOR WORLD DOMINATION, WE ARE AT THE CROSSROADS, AND YOU ARE THE KEY TO GET THROUGH IT, AND WE WILL SUCEED BECAUSE IT IS OUR……DESTINY!!!!!!!"

"Taishi, people are staring." Kazuki said as he and Yuu sweat dropped.

Naurto, Sakura, and Sasuke just stood there with their mouths wide open.

"Did he say he wanted to conquer the world?" Sakura asked.

"Yes he did, believe it." Naruto responded.

"Well, this dōjinshi must be a new weapon." Saskue added.

"Well, I'm not gonna let that happen, believe it." Naruto said as he got in a fighting pose. "HEY YOU!!!!!!" He yelled at Taishi.

Yuu turned around. "Yes." She said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to that evil person." Naruto responded.

"Who?" Taishi asked.

"You." Naruto answered.

"That's me." Yuu responded, but I assure you, I'm not evil.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "I JUST WANT TO STOP THE EVIL PLAN!!!!!!"

"Who's evil plan?" Taishi asked.

"YOU'RE EVIL PLAN!!!!!" Naruto screamed. "NOW PAY ATTENTION?!!!!"

"Who?" Taishi asked.

"I ALREADY SAID IT, I WANT TO STOP YOU!!!!!!" Naruto screamed yet again.

"Stop me from doing what?" Yuu responded.

"YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!!!" Naruto screamed yet again. (hey I'd better stop this I may get to like it)

"Who?" Yuu asked.

"YOU!!!!" Naruto…oh you get the picture.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Yuu said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran off.

"Wow I didn't think anyone could make Naurto go mad." Sakura asked.

At that point three figures were flying through the air.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" They screamed. (yes another scream moment, deal with it)

"People can fly here?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, they're not supposed to." Kazuki responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in space, a battle was about to begin. Heero Yui, in his Gundam, was ready in his Wing Gundam Zero, to face none other than Zechs Merquise in is equally powerful Gundam Epyon.

"This ends today." Heero said with no emotion.

"I agree." Zechs said with a little smirk.

The Gundams were facing each other, each pilot just staring at the other. It was like all sound disappeared. (well they're in space, so there's no sound at all but you know, gotta keep it exciting)

The moment had arrived, then…it began.

"ONE TWO THREE….." They both yelled in unison.

"HA HA PAPER COVERS ROCK!!!!!!" Heero smirked.

"NO FAIR I WASN'T READY, I WANT A DO OVER!!!!!" Zechs complained.

"Come on don't be a sore loser." Heero said as he continued to smirk.

"Fine you win." Zechs said as he pouted. "Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'll be waiting." Heero said as he took of in his Gundam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on earth two people were at a café arguing about something.

"WELL MISS SAKAKI IS A VERY GOOD ATHLETE!!!!!!" Kaorin said.

"BUT I BET HE'S NOT AS GOOD AS SUETAKE!!!!!" Kudo responded.

"No way." Kaorin said as she clenched her fists. "My Sakaki-san would run circles around your precious Suetake." She smirked.

"Do not talk lowly of Suetake." Kudo warned. "For I Yuichi Kudo will always be by his side."

"GRRRRRRRR" Kaorin and Kudo growled to each other. The just like they started to argue, they suddenly stopped.

"Oh you are so hot." Kaorin said.

"KISS ME BABY!!!!!" Kudo responded, and with that, they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" The three bonkras yelled.

"Wow, you think we would've landed by now." Kagura said.

**TO BE CONTINUED……**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE I DIDN'T HURT YOUR BRAIN WITH THIS FIC, AND NOW JUST SO I DON'T GET SUED, HERE ARE THE DISCLAIMERS……**

**Tomo, Kagura, Osaka, Sakaki, and Kaorin from Azumanga Daioh Characters created by Kiyohiko Azuma…..**

**Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke from Naruto, Characters created by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kazuki, Tashi, Yuu, and Mizuki, from Comic Party, Characters Created by Game Studio Leaf**

**Heero Yui and Zechs Merquis from Gundam Wing, Characters created by Sunrise**

**Yuichi Kudo, and Suetake from Doki Doki School Hours, Characters Created by Tamami Momose**

**Oh and even though she didn't come out but her name was mentioned….**

**Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go take my medication, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**

'**TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!! (maybe)**


End file.
